


From Eden

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: did, idk thats all for now, ryan has did, thats literally the entire plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan never let the trickster out around his friends, but all modicum of control seems to be deteriorating rapidly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> james isnt the mad king or any other admittedly slightly ableist, morally dubious au ryan persona. james is simply more of a trickster and really how ryan used to be as a child. ryan dropped james as a name, and when james showed himself, he picked it up. rose is a little, if you hadnt guessed! she doesn't play a huge role (yet??) but shes the embodiment of the childhood ryan essentially missed out on. ohhh and obviously james is the trauma holder-slash-protector and he keeps everything that happened away from ryan so he can actually function as a human being. 
> 
> alright. i think i covered everything - enjoy!

Ryan's been doing it for...how many years now? Scheduling who fronts and when, pushing James out when he needs to front, and toy shopping with Rose as discreetly as possible. He's sure the others have no idea that he's actually 3 people instead of 1, but he prefers it that way. The simple life.

-

James, however, felt particularly stubborn this Wednesday morning. He couldn't stop Ryan from co-fronting, but Ryan couldn't kick him out either, so Ryan groaned as his only option was to endure the morning with an asshole controlling the other half of his body. The simple life, my ass.

-

Geoff stumbled into the Achievement Hunter office, carrying a small alcohol flask. He wasn't in a great mood, and so Ryan was pensive at the thought of James being more conscious of his surroundings than Ryan was entirely comfortable with. James, obviously, could smell fear and internally grinned. Jesus, James, you're going to get us the sack.

-

"Dude! Just quit already, what the hell has got into you today?!" Geoff exclaimed. "Being all sarcastic and shit..." Ryan had practically sunken back into the headspace in shame - good god he never wanted to front ever again, not if Geoff was around. James just sniggered, aware that he was in considerably more control than before, and also aware of a different way to force Ryan out of the front. James, also, wasn't exactly a fan of the simple life that his host had etched into their incredibly boring schedule. After all, there was only the three of them - life could get very tiresome trying to discuss world domination plans with a six year old and a man with too much to lose.

So James lifted his head, looked up to Geoff and smiled a strange sort of smile. A smile that caused Geoff to shrink a little and turn around to see if anyone could see. Nobody else was there.

"I'm James." James announced, causing Geoff to suddenly return his gaze back to James.

"I thought...you hated to be called by your first name?"

"Oh, no." James laughed. "I'm not Ryan. No, he hates to be called James - that's me." Geoff frowned.

"Is that why you're being such a jerk? You got, what, possessed? By yourself?" 

"...No." James sighed in exasperation, but apparently Ryan could not bear for this to go on any longer. He found the strength to, once again, remove James from the front and return to the hell from which he'd vowed never to witness again. 

"Um, hi, hey. Um, can we pretend this conversation didn't happen?" Ryan's voice was far nicer to listen to, Geoff thought, and then mentally slapped himself because goddamnit, they're the same goddamn person.

"Sure. And...you like to be called Ryan, right?"

"Yeah! Yeah, never James. Don't...call me James."

-

They did not forget about that conversation. Geoff watched Ryan more closesly. He watched how, when he thought he was alone, he talked aloud to James (and, James talked aloud to Ryan). Sometimes, he'd regress quite considerably and play with toys that Geoff had no idea Ryan even owned. Various building toys, and spelling games that under normal circumstances would have been far too easy for the man to play. But, it wasn't Ryan (Geoff then mentally injured himself again for even allowing the concept to cross his mind. Ryan was just messing with him - he had to be).

-

Ryan sure as hell was not messing with him. Even if he was, James and Rose were sure doing a good job of playing along. As the day drew to an end, Ryan felt more comfortable handing the front over to James, as he returned to the comfort of their headspace. It was a small area of dense forest with a cosy single bedroom cottage nested neatly beneath a tree. Rose happened to be outside, playing with frogs and talking to herself. Ryan had never bothered to walk further than he could see, and wasn't entirely sure if anything actually existed past the mossy logs that seemed to form a neat outline around the house and garden. The rest was what he assumed to be a thick expanse of trees and foliage that he had no intentions of exploring.

He'd read books about his disorder - Dissociative Identity Disorder - characterized by the splitting off of a child's identity as a last ditch attempt at survival from repeated traumatic stress or abuse. Not that he remembers anything like that, he'd always assumed he just had an overactive imagination as a result of loneliness, but James assured him it was real. Ryan reckoned he knew something he didn't, but whenever he asked, James simply denied it and rapidly changed the subject.

God, this sure is messsd up.


	2. Chapter 2

James peered over to his side as their mobile phone lit up and vibrated, indicating that someone was calling. Upon noticing it was Geoff, James smiled and tapped the screen, eagerly bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" James asked, in his best Ryan voice. He then figured that perhaps he tried a little too hard to sound more Ryan and decided to not do that anymore.

"Hi. It's Geoff." Obviously. That's what the caller ID said. I can read.

"Hey, Geoff. What's up?" James bit his tongue, aware that Ryan wouldn't talk like that to his boss.

"Uh, buddy, I know it's pretty late...but I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

"Sure. I guess now is a good time to let you know I'm James and Ryan is in fact...out." James visibly relaxed as he was pleased that Geoff was not ignoring their conversation as Ryan had clearly implied that they should. The simple life was only simple to him because _he_ didn't have to pretend he was someone else. Geoff sighed down the phone.

"I...well. So, you're different people. Sure, I can get that...I guess. I mean, I've seen you talking to yourself...or Ryan...? And, thinking about it, you do contradict yourself and forget entire conversations... almost like several people would." 

"Yeah." 

"So...is it like, what, schizophrenia?"

"Fucking hell, no. If I had a dollar for every time -"

"Right, right. OK. Not schizophrenia. Dude, Ryan is way easier to talk to can't you just -"

"It isn't always that easy. He's 'left the building' so it's up to him to come back. Sorry. Anyway, it's called Dissociative Identity Disorder, and no offense, but I really don't feel like going through the gorey details of it with you right now." James raised his free hand to his temples and rubbed slowly, more for the benefit of Ryan - if he was watching.

"Right, sure, yeah that's understandable." Geoff paused. "Uh, bye then."

"Bye." James watched the phone as it showed Geoff hanging up and tossed the device to the space on the sofa next to him. Ryan sure would be pissed if Geoff then went and told everyone why exactly Ryan was a bit weird, and James would no doubt be the one to blame, and at this point James was a little beyond caring. Before James could even dwell on the matter any longer, Rose appeared suddenly at the front.

"Rose what-- right. You hate talking aloud." James sighed and grabbed the notepad lying on the coffeetable, along with a biro that appeared to be almost out of ink. It would have to do.

'What are you doing? Isn't Ryan with you?' James wrote, slowly.

'hes bein miserable and wont play with me and he sez its all your fault'

'Of course he did. It's "says", by the way.' 

'whatevr and your bein just as miserable as he is!!!!!!!!!!! wats up with you both!!!!!!!!' As Rose scribbled the last few exclamation marks, James pushed her back inside, hoping she would get the message and stay in the headspace. For what was probably the millionth time that day, James sighed loudly and slumped back on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh rose u angel also this entire story is moving verrrrry slowly im sorry abt that im mostly just projecting u kno

**Author's Note:**

> oh, i forgot to mention that i have either did or ddnos (osdd?) so im writing from experience but its probably worth noting that our system is much larger, we have fictional and factual introjects as well as a median sub system, which is pretty confusing just for us, so i thought id simplify ryan's system a little.


End file.
